warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Thorium Deposits
General Information Thorium Collection Rates Thorium Deposit Drops Level Protection Deposit Layouts - Current Related Special Ops Effects of Special Ops Effects of Special Ops on Thorium Deposits : *The increase in Thorium from Deposits is a BONUS amount added to the total after it already been Collected from the Deposit. **The Amount Remaining '''and the '''Drain Rate of a Thorium Deposit is NOT Increased. **The''' Collecting''' amount coming into the Player's Base is Increased due to the addition of the BONUS. *As with all Resources collected from[[ Deposits| Deposits]] there is no XP 'generated by the additional Resources from these 'Special Ops. Related Missions Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *Thorium Deposits ( Large & Giant ) difficulty reduced in the Game Update of Nov 12, 2014. *Thorium Deposits Harvest Rates were doubled ( 2,000/min to 4,000/min ) in the Game Update of Nov 06, 2014. *Thorium Deposits ( Small & Medium ) Level Locks were changed in the Game Update of Oct 16, 2014. *Thorium Deposits ( Large & Giant ) difficulty increased - Added Zombies in the Game Update of Oct 16, 2014. *Update Here *Update Here *Thorium Deposit ( Small ) was introduced in the Game Update of Sept 12, 2013. *Thorium Deposits ( Medium, Large & Giant ) were introduced in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. Update List may be incomplete due to Unannounced Changes & Updates implemented by Kixeye Additional Information * Each contain a set amount of Thorium that when depleted will cause the deposit to be removed from the map. * Thorium starts depleting from the deposits as soon as they spawn regardless of ownership. * A Countdown will be activated hours prior to a Drop. This countdown may be seen in the upper left of the World Map Screen. * Are placed under ?? min Damage Protection when taken over. * Any Units on the deposit when it becomes Depleted and Removed from the Map will automatically be sent back to the players base. * May contain any combination of currently existing Turrets, Ground Units and Bunkers. * The Thorium drops will be fairly large in quantity with Thorium deposits spawning for up to 8 hours in highly populated sectors. * The amount of Thorium Deposit that spawn during a Drop is determined by the number of Players in a Sector. * Small Thorium Deposits were introduced on during the Drop of Sep. 6th 2013 due to Player feedback. * Small Thorium deposits are Level Locked '''and can only be attacked by Players Level 29 and below. * Medium, Large and Giants will still make up the bulk of the each Drops. * ''Kixeye has firmly stated that Thorium will never be available for purchase with Gold. Related Pages Gallery '''''Images may has been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. GameUpdate 02-13-2013.png|Game Update: Feb 13, 2013 Thorium & Deosit Introduction GameUpdate 09-12-2013.png|Game Update: Sept 12, 2013 Small Deosit Introduction Thorium Depot Expired.jpg|Thorium Deposit Expired Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Giant.png|Thorium Deposit Captured Giant Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Large.png|Thorium Deposit Captured Large Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Medium.png|Thorium Deposit Captured Medium Deposit-Captured-Thorium-Small.png|Thorium Deposit Captured Small Video Navigation Category:A to Z